


You Flee My Dream Come The Morning

by graphix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Witcher - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphix/pseuds/graphix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many adventures of Witcher Korra.<br/>Crossover A/U of The Witcher and The Legend of Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Flee My Dream Come The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try something new out. My first ever crossover with one of my favorite game series ever. Hope you like reading it as much I liked writing it! :)
> 
> If you don't know much about The Witcher games, you might be a teeeeennnyy bit confused as to some of the events that happened in the Witcher and the names of places and people. (Sorry.)

_Igni. Aard. Igni. Aard. Igni. Aard. Igni._

Korra kept repeating the hand motions for the signs over and over again, igniting and extinguishing the flames to the fireplace before her.

 _Remember, Korra, that the first things to master as a witcher are your signs._ Tenzin’s words drilled in her head as she downed another tankard of Rivian Kreik. The old witcher’s words were ever true, and it gave Korra a way to pass the time while she waited for him at a local inn in Kaedwen.

The witcher placed the monster contract onto the table. 300 crowns to kill the ghouls and destroy their nest. 300 crowns were worth tenfold now that the entire Northern Realms were deep in the state of war.

Korra shifted her armor around, her wolf medallion swinging as she fiddled with her pauldrons. She then unclasped her two swords from her back, laying them next to her. Witchers always carried two swords: a steel one for humans, and a silver one for monsters. Korra wasn’t any different.

The witcher eyeballed the contract. Hmph. _Old witcher takes forever to travel from Kaer Morhen._ Korra sighed. _Ghouls could’ve moved fathoms away by the time he gets here._

* * *

 It’d been nearly a century since her training began as a little girl in the isolated fortress of Kaer Morhen, the sanctuary of the School of the Wolf, with Tenzin. With the old witcher, Korra learned everything she had to know about monsters. Her strenuous training and painful mutations during the Trial of the Grasses have taken a toll on her appearance; her once dark brown hair now ashen white, her cerulean blue eyes now mutated into cat-like golden ones: those that’re trademarked along with the title of witcher.

It’d also been three years since she’s seen, moreso heard of, her ex-lover Asami, the Lady of Vengerberg.

The witcher remembered every detail of their last encounter: The Wild Hunt, their infamous leader Unalaq capturing Asami, Korra trading her life for that of her sorceress lover, fleeing the Hunt…

Losing her memory of Asami as well as the Hunt.

Finally, after the help, as well as sexual relief, of Triss Merigold, a fellow sorceress, in recovering Korra’s memory completely, the witcher was finally back on the right track in terms of her memory’s sake. 

* * *

Her thoughts of Triss, whom many knew as the Fourteenth of the Hill, were interrupted by the forceful swinging of the door. Korra cringed, her acutely trained ears harshly reacting to the loud noise

“Korra of Rivia?” A courier cried. “The Avatar of Aedern?”

The witcher stood up.

“Yes? What is it?”

“You have a letter.” The courier replied, dropping a sealed letter onto the witcher’s table.

 _Nilfgaardian seal._ Korra thought. _I wonder who sent it._

“From whom?”

“The sender told me to tell you to use your sense of smell to find out.” The courier quickly exclaimed before running out the door, the sounds of quick galloping echoing outside.

_Use my sense of smell? Interesting._

The witcher signaled the barkeep for another tankard of ale, sat back down, and gingerly opened the letter.

Once opened, Korra’s eyes closed as she deeply inhaled, her heightened senses pinpointing the scents that emulated from the correspondence.

 _Hmm. Hints of lilac. Lilac and… gooseberries?_ Korra thought, carefully dissecting each scent.

_Wait a minute. Lilac and gooseberries? There’s only one person I know who distinctly-_

Korra’s golden eyes widened.

_This letter… It’s… It’s her._

_It’s Asami._  

* * *

_Dear friend:_

_Forgive me for not asking about your health or how you have been these last years. Time is very short._

_I have important news. We must meet, and soon. Ride to Willoughby, near Vizima, and don’t spare the horses – while I do eagerly wait our reunion, I won’t be able to wait, eagerly or otherwise, very long._

_Your dear friend,_

_Asami._

_P.S. I still have the unicorn._  

* * *

“You’re absolutely sure that it’s her?” Tenzin asked as he reread the letter. “That this isn’t a trap?”

“It can’t possibly be.” Korra gulped down some of her drink. “Why would she trick me into meeting her in Willoughby?”

Tenzin’s familiar bright, golden eyes glared at Korra’s own.

“Don’t try to wave this off because you had a rather intimate relationship to Asami.” The old witcher exclaimed, turning the letter over to reveal the seal that closed it. “You blatantly recognize the Nilfgaardian seal on the outside of the letter. These are troublesome times, and a Nilfgaardian stamp on this note is rather avant-garde.”

“You do have a point, but I know it’s her.”

Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

“How so?”

_Shit. I can’t get out of this one._

“Because of that postscript. It’s the only thing that makes me know that this is her.”

“You mean the unicorn?” Tenzin asked, rubbing his white beard. “Tell me about that.”

If Korra didn’t have her emotions removed at the Trial of Grasses, she knew she’d be blushing extremely hard that exact moment.

“That’s private. _Very_ private.”

* * *

  _The unicorn was definitely a sight to behold. Asami, always an inventive woman in terms of finding interesting places for intimacy, was always experimenting with Korra to make love in places other than a bed. The unicorn that Asami had, however, was the witcher’s least favorite. The sorceress, on the contrary, absolutely adored it. During their last sexual encounter atop the unicorn, the two broke the stuffed statue into bits and pieces, laughing as they tried to untangle themselves out of the stuffing and torn fabric._

* * *

 “Oh.” Tenzin’s eyes widened. “I don’t know exactly what you’re talking about, but I don’t think I’d rather delve into it. Young kids nowadays.”

 _I don’t even know how she managed to fix the goddamn piece of junk anyway._ Korra looked away, covering her face with her hands. _I swear that thing was unrepairable. I made sure that that thing was unrepairable._

“Come on, Tenzin. We’ve got only a few days on horseback ahead of us to Willoughby if we head out now.”

The witcher stood up, putting a couple of crowns onto the table. She grabbed her swords and stood up.

“Hold on a minute.” Tenzin exclaimed, grabbing Korra’s arm. “What about that ghoul contract?”

Korra shook her head. “That’s not as important than this.”

“Well whether we pursue it or not, you owe me 150 crowns nonetheless, Korra.”

The witcher pouted. “Fine.”

“Got your horse?” Tenzin asked, heading out the door.

“C’mon, Tenzin. You know Roach and I are practically inseparable.”

“You name every horse you have Roach.” The old witcher said, raising an eyebrow.

“Precisely why we’re inseparable.”

The two witchers tied up their gear, adjusted the saddles, and hopped onto their mounts.

“Let’s go, old man. We’ve got a sorceress to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Korrasami, follow my Fanfiction @graphical-fics, or my Tumblr @graphicalfics!


End file.
